


Conceptions

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Toby and Chris, post-Oz, raising Toby's kids.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Conceptions

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/index.html

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K, but no sex.

 

Rating: PG

 

Archive: Sure.

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement

is intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: Chris comforts Holly.

 

Notes: Unbeta'd. This has been in my head for months now. It 

doesn't belong in any universe I'm writing in, or any I *plan* to 

write in. This is just the kind of relationship I imagine Chris 

and Holly having. And yes, I know the title sucks.

 

Conceptions

by Maddie

 

"He's going to kill me, Chris," Holly said, near tears.

 

"Holly, he is not," Chris told her. "He's just surprised right now."

 

"This will just prove to him I'm the fuckup he's always thought I was. I'm 17, I've already been hooked on drugs, I'm a slut, and now I'm pregnant." Holly began to pace the length of the tiny kitchen.

 

"Holly, sit down. Let me talk to you."

 

When Holly continued to pace, Chris gave her the same look that had always worked on her as a child. Chris sat across from her at the kitchen table.

 

"Where is Aaron?" Chris asked.

 

"He's at work."

 

"Is he the father?"

 

"Chris!" Holly gasped.

 

"Is he?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And how is he taking the news?"

 

"He's scared shitless. He thinks you and dad are going to kick his ass. Or call the police."

 

"Don't think kicking his ass hasn't crossed my mind. And didn't we teach you about birth control? All the years I fucked around, I never got a girl pregnant."

 

"I know, it was stupid," Holly admitted.

 

"Holly, you know you can't stay here with Aaron."

 

"I know. Aunt Bonnie told me I could stay with her if I needed to."

 

"Good." Chris scrubbed his hands over his face wearily. "You know, sometimes I wonder if maybe things would be different if you'd had a real mom instead of two dads."

 

"Chris, don't. You and dad were great. I always felt safe and loved. And Aunt Bonnie was always there." Holly hesitated. "Chris, what has Dad said?"

 

Now Chris hesitated. He'd always been honest with Holly, even when the truth hurt.

 

"Honey, Toby is upset. He wanted things to be so much better for you."

 

"Well, at least he has Harry to fall back on," Holly said bitterly.

 

"Christ, you sound just like him. He used to say that about your Uncle Angus." Chris took Holly's small, pale hand in his own. "Holly, Toby blames himself for the trouble you've gone through. He feels responsible for the kidnapping, and you know he's had his own trouble with drugs and alcohol."

 

"They're my problems, though. None of it is his fault."

 

"I know. But Toby has always felt guilt stronger than any emotion except love. Just give him some time, Holly. He's still in shock. If he doesn't come to his senses before, seeing his grandchild will bring him around. Trust me."

 

Holly stood and went to hug Chris. "You always make things seem better."

 

"That's what I'm here for. So, do you need anything?"

 

"No, I'm fine."

 

"Are you going to the doctor like you're supposed to?"

 

"Yes, Aunt Bonnie's making sure I do."

 

"Good. I'm gonna head home now and start working on your dad."

 

"You think you can change his mind?"

 

"I can still be pretty persuasive when I wanna be, little girl."

 

Holly laughed, which had been Chris's goal. "I know. I love you, Chris."

 

"I love you, too, honey."

 

\- The End -


	2. Persuasion

Title: Conceptions 2: Persuasion

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/index.html

 

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K

 

Rating: NC-17 - - really!

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: Chris uses his powers of persuasion on Toby.

 

Notes: This is for Adriana, and Hanako, sorry, not RW, but look,

sex! And for all the people misled by my NC-17 rating on the last

fic I posted, please accept this as my apology. Best I could do on short notice! Unbeta'd.

 

Conceptions 2: Persuasion by Maddie

 

"Do I smell your chili?" Toby asked Chris as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Chris smiled and went to hug his tired husband. "Yep, your favorite. Ready to eat?"

 

"Yes. Chris, I didn't think today would ever end. With Dad spending less time at the office, I'm a lot busier."

 

"Just wait until he retires."

 

"Don't even say it. Where's Harry?"

 

"Staying over at his friend Dylan's."

 

"Did you make sure they're being chaperoned?"

 

Chris merely gave Toby his familiar "For Chrissakes, Toby" look.

 

"Sorry, I know you did."

 

"It's okay. Come on, baby, let's eat."

 

Chris had been the one to stay home with the kids while Toby worked. It was a job he took seriously. He had a little help from Bonnie and Victoria, but he had done most of it on his own. Since Harry was older now, Chris had taken a part time job at a used motorcycle dealership. He helped to fix up the bikes, as well as helping out with sales.

 

After dinner, Chris ran Toby a bath and let him relax and soak for a while, then came in to wash his hair for him, massaging his scalp.

 

"Oh, God that feels good," Toby said. "If I were a cat, I'd be purring."

 

Chris laughed. "Lean forward and I'll get your back."

 

"What did I do to deserve all this attention?"

 

"Well, I love you, and I know it's been rough for you lately."

 

Chris took his time washing Toby's back as his tired lover groaned in satisfaction. "Come on, let's get you out before you wrinkle."

 

Toby got out of the tub and let Chris dry him, then lead him to bed.

 

"Lie down, baby, I'll give you a massage."

 

"That sounds good."

 

Chris went to work on Toby's shoulders, kneading the tight, tense muscles.

 

"Better?" Chris asked.

 

"Oh, yes, that was great, Chris. But you seem to have caused another development."

 

Toby rolled over, his erection evident.

 

Chris laughed. "That's the kind of development I like. Here, let me help you with that."

 

Chris, who was very familiar with the places Toby liked to be touched, and licked, and sucked, applied himself and soon had Toby writhing in pleasure. Chris delighted in the moans and whimpers he was causing.

 

"Chris, fuck me now, please, I need you inside me," Toby pleaded.

 

"All right, baby," Chris said, reaching into the night stand for lube.

 

Toby took it from him and spread lube in his hand, then reached for Chris's hard cock, slicking it with the lube, making him moan.

 

"Fuck me now, Chris. I want it hard," Toby said, his voice rough with desire as he got to his knees.

 

"Aw, shit, Toby," Chris groaned as he was confronted with his lover's gorgeous ass.

 

Chris thrust quickly inside, Toby moaning in pleasure and a little pain as Chris's thick cock filled him.

 

"Like that, Chris, fuck, like that!"

 

Chris fucked Toby hard, the room filled with Toby's gasps and whimpers, as he pushed back, meeting each thrust.

 

"Toby," Chris said as he realized his climax was imminent, "make yourself come for me, baby."

 

Toby jerked himself off, shrieking Chris's name as he came, Chris chanting "Love you Toby" as he spurted deep inside the man he loved. Chris eased himself out, and used the discarded bath towel to clean them up.

 

"Just when I think sex can't get any better for us, you surprise me," Toby said as he settle into Chris's waiting arms.

 

"It's all you, baby. You get me so fuckin' hot."

 

They lay there for a while, listening to each other breathe, until Toby said, "This is nice, you know?" as he snuggled closer.

 

"Whatta you mean?"

 

"Well, I love the kids, but I love when we can... just let go, you know?"

 

"I know, Tobe. But the house seems so empty without them here."

 

"Yeah," Toby said, pain creeping into his voice.

 

"Don't do that," Chris admonished.

 

"What?"

 

"You're feeling guilty about Holly again."

 

"It's my fault, Chris. If I'd been there for her, if I wasn't an alcoholic, none of that would've happened. It's like I passed on my weaknesses to her or something."

 

"Just like your mom and dad, huh?"

 

"What?" Toby asked in confusion.

 

"Well, they must have been rotten parents for you to have turned out that way," Chris said reasonably.

 

"No, Chris, my parents were... fuck you," Toby said as understanding dawned.

 

Chris smiled. "Toby, you're a good father. Just like your dad was. Holly doesn't blame you for what's happened to her. See, I could do that, blame my folks, because they were rotten parents. It'd be easy to hold them responsible for the things I did. I'm the one who did it. But I got a second chance. I got to have a real life , to be happy. I've got you, I've got kids, for Chrissake! And that's what I want for Holly. Another chance."

 

"Chris, how is she?"

 

"She's scared."

 

Toby let out the breath he was holding. "So am I. What do you want me to do?"

 

"I want you to go get our little girl and bring her home."

 

"Then what?"

 

"I want her to stay in school, and graduate. And then, we'll look after the baby while she goes to college."

 

"You've got this all figured out, don't you? You know it's not easy, looking after a baby. I'm not very good at it. With Holly and Gary, it was mostly Gen. And I was in prison when Harry was a baby."

 

"I can learn. I'll read books."

 

"You know you'll have to change diapers, right?" Toby asked with a grin, and Chris knew he'd obtained his goal.

 

"Toby, baby, after all we've seen in our lives, a little baby shit is not going to faze us," Chris said with a laugh.

 

"I guess not. I'll go talk to Holly tomorrow. Is she at Aaron's?"

 

Chris shook his head. "At Bonnie's."

 

"Okay, good. Let's go to sleep, Chris."

 

"You know," Chris said, "if I had known I could just talk you into this, I wouldn't have bothered with dinner, a bath and sex."

 

Toby looked at Chris, eyebrows raised.

 

"Okay, not dinner and a bath."

 

\- TBC, I guess. -


	3. Home

Title: Conceptions 3: Home

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/index.html

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K

 

Rating: PG, for language

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: Toby goes to bring Holly home.

 

Notes: Thanks to Haven for beta. This is for Rifka, she knows

why. Thanks again, sweetie.

 

 

Conceptions 3: Home by Maddie

 

"Come in, Toby," Bonnie said, standing aside to let him in.

 

Toby had come to the kitchen door, as that seemed to be where everyone always congregated at Bonnie's house. He sat down at the kitchen table while Bonnie got coffee for them.

 

"How are you, Bonnie?"

 

"I'm good. And you?"

 

"I'm... not so good. I came to talk to Holly. Chris talked me into it."

 

"Good, because I was getting ready to get on your ass myself," Bonnie said, hands on her hips, but grinning.

 

Toby smiled. "How is she, Bonnie?"

 

"She's okay. Missing home, and scared. But she's tough, Toby, she'll be fine."

 

Toby thought about the last time he'd seen Holly, looking frail and terrified as she admitted to him and Chris that she was two months pregnant.

 

"Will she talk to me, Bonnie?"

 

"I'm sure she will. I'll go up and tell her you're here."

 

Toby looked around the kitchen, where they'd all spent many happy hours. The walls were a warm, buttery yellow, and the room was decorated in a country theme, with chickens and blue gingham. The china hutch held Bonnie's collection of salt and pepper shakers, all shaped like farm animals. When Harry was little and they came to Bonnie's, he was fascinated by them, always begging to play with them. Toby was inclined to say no, but Bonnie always let him. Amazingly, Harry never broke a single one. For years now, Harry's gift to Bonnie every Christmas was a new set for her collection.

 

Toby's reverie was interrupted when he heard Holly's light footsteps on the stairs. Soon Holly, looking pale and nervous, came to stand opposite Toby, hands on the back of an empty chair.

 

"Hello, Holly," Toby said cautiously. "How are you?"

 

"Okay," Holly said nervously.

 

"Will you sit down? I'd like for us to talk."

 

Holly sat down, but looked as if she would bolt at any minute.

 

"Holly, when you told me you were pregnant, I admit I was shocked. And I reacted badly. I'm very sorry for that," Toby said, reaching for Holly's hand, afraid she would pull back.

 

She didn't, and as Toby held her hand, she said shakily, "Daddy, I was so scared you hated me."

 

"Holly, honey, never. Chris and I love you and your brother more than anything."

 

"Dad, Chris says you feel responsible for all the stuff that's happened to me, the drugs and everything. You know that's not true, don't you?"

 

"Yeah," Toby smiled wryly, "Chris got that point across. Honey, it's just that when you have kids, you want to feel everything for them, keep any kind of pain from touching them. Seeing you go through that hurt so much. I was worried you had... followed my example."

 

"Dad, you realize I never saw you drunk, right? If I did, I don't remember it. Maybe Gary would've, I don't know. I never saw any of that, the drinking, the drugs. Once we started living with you and Chris, you were both great examples to us. It was me, okay? I messed up."

 

"Okay, I'll try and remember that. Look, the reason I'm here is that we want you to come home."

 

"And if I do, what then?"

 

"Let's wait until we get home. Chris has an idea about that, and we'll see how you feel about it. If you want, you can always come back here. But, Holly, we really want you to come home. We miss you."

 

"Oh, Daddy," Holly said as she burst into tears.

 

Toby stood and went to her, holding her close, unable to speak himself.

 

When their tears had abated, Toby sat down beside Holly.

 

"You know, when your mom was pregnant with you, she used to burst into tears all the time, for no reason. Anything would set her off, a sappy commercial, a billboard..."

 

"Really?" Holly asked, always eager for stories about Genevieve.

 

"Yeah, she was that way the whole time. I kept asking her what was wrong, and she would just say, 'I'm happy'." And she was, Holly. The day you were born was one of the happiest days ever for us."

 

"And you were there when I was born."

 

"Yes. Your mom and I both cried that day. You were so beautiful, so perfect. And you still are. Ready to go home?"

 

"Yes. Let me go grab some stuff and tell Aunt Bonnie goodbye."

 

When Holly got upstairs, Bonnie had her bag packed. Holly looked at her, eyebrows raised.

 

"Well, I know your dad can be just as persuasive as Chris, so I figured it would turn out this way," Bonnie said with a smile.

 

Holly took the bag and gave Bonnie a hug. "Thanks, Aunt Bonnie."

 

"You're welcome here anytime, baby."

 

Chris was doing laundry when Toby and Holly arrived home. Chris chuckled, remembering how he used to hate doing laundry. When he and Toby started living together, Chris did laundry early in the morning. As soon as he got the kids off to school, he would start a load washing. With the washer going, and the dryer blowing its clean, warm scent through the house, Chris would sit in the kitchen and enjoy being free.

 

"Chris, where are you?" Toby yelled.

 

"Laundry room. I'll be right there."

 

Chris came in a few minutes later, smiling hugely when he saw Holly. "You're home. Good," Chris said as he hugged her.

 

"Yes. Dad said you had some idea you wanted to tell me about?"

 

"Tobe, you didn't tell her?"

 

"No, I wanted you to."

 

They all sat down, and Chris first asked Holly, "Honey, has someone discussed your options with you?"

 

"Yes, we talked about me keeping the baby, adoption, or... terminating the pregnancy."

 

"And how do you feel about that?"

 

"I might consider adoption, I'm not getting rid of it."

 

Chris smiled. "Okay, then," he said, and told Holly his idea, her finishing school, and going on to college while they looked after the baby.

 

"You want me to go to school while I'm pregnant?" Holly asked. "But... everyone will know."

 

"Well, maybe we could work something else out.." Toby said.

 

"Wait a minute, Toby. If Holly's old enough to sleep with a guy and get pregnant, she can deal with the consequences. Holly, you've got another chance here to do something with your life. You always talked about being a psychiatrist. You still want to do that?"

 

"Yes," Holly admitted. "I want to specialize in drug counseling."

 

"Enough to go back to school and deal with the shit?"

 

Holly was silent for several seconds, then sighed. "Yes."

 

"That's my girl. While Toby gets you settled back in, I'm going out for groceries. You gotta eat right."

 

"I love you, Chris," Holly said, hugging him again.

 

"I love you, too, honey. It's good to have you home."

 

Holly took her bag upstairs as Toby walked Chris to the door.

 

"I love you, too, Chris. I love how you are with our kids."

 

"I love you, too, baby. And Holly's gonna be fine now, you'll see."

 

\- TBC -


	4. Learning New Words

Title: Conceptions 4: Learning New Words

 

Author: Maddie

 

E-mail: maddiec@bellsouth.net

 

Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/ 

 

Feedback: Yes, please!

 

Pairing: B/K

 

Rating: G

 

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

 

Summary: Harry gets into a fight at school.

 

Notes: This is a prequel. Harry has been largely ignored so far. 

This is set about a year after Chris and Toby move in together.

 

Thanks to Rifka for beta, help with a title and coming up with a 

word I desperately needed.

 

Conceptions 4 by Maddie

 

It had been hard for Harry when he first moved back in with his father. He didn't really know this man. His grandmother and grandfather Beecher had tried their best, showing him pictures of his father and telling him stories, but he'd been afraid at first, leaving the security of his maternal grandparents' home. There were lots of nights, in the beginning, when he had slipped into Holly's room, and she would hug him until he went to sleep. It seemed to Harry that his father had been afraid at first, too. And Harry sensed he was unhappy. It had gotten better when Chris, his dad's friend, came to live with them. It was better at their house; his grandpa wasn't happy about it. And now, in addition to all the taunts Harry had to listen to about his father having been in jail, there was this to deal with. Harry decided he was willing to put up with it. His dad smiled a lot more now.

 

"Cole Harris says they're preverts," Dylan Wells told his friend, 7 year old Harry Beecher.

 

"They are not!" Harry retorted.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"I just do. How do you know they are?"

 

"Cause they're two guys. You're supposed to have a mom and a dad, not two dads," Dylan countered.

 

"Who says?" Harry asked. "It's cool having two dads. You can drink milk straight out of the carton, and burp when you want... well, Dad doesn't like the burping thing, but Chris is okay with it."

 

"Yeah? " Dylan asked, momentarily distracted. "You get to leave the toilet seat up? My mom yells about that all the time."

 

"Nah, because of my sister. Chris says we have to be considerate of Holly," Harry said bitterly.

 

"Who cooks?"

 

"Mostly Chris. Sometimes my grandma or Aunt Bonnie brings stuff. When my dad cooks, he burns stuff, then he yells a lot."

 

"My dad, too," Dylan said. "He set the stove on fire once. So, do they like, kiss?"

 

"Sometimes," Harry admitted.

 

"My mom and dad, too. Ugh."

 

"Yeah, that's gross, ugh," Harry agreed. "Listen, they're going to help me with my pitching on Saturday. You wanna come over?"

 

"Yeah, maybe."

 

Harry's attention was distracted by Cole Harris, who was walking toward them with two of his cohorts.

 

"Hey, Harry, what are you and Dylan doing? Practicing to be fags like your dad?"

 

"Toby, he's fine, it's just a bloody nose. You don't need to come - - " Chris said as Toby hung up. "- - home. Well, your dad's on his way home," Chris said to Harry, who was lying on the couch with an ice pack on his nose.

 

Chris sat beside Harry as they waited for Toby to arrive.

 

"Chris, what's a prevert?" Harry asked after a while.

 

"A prevert? I'm not sure. Where'd you hear that?"

 

"Dylan said that he heard this guy say that you and my dad were preverts."

 

Chris frowned, then scowled, recovering before Harry could see his anger. "Harry, he meant pervert. And whoever said that was being mean."

 

"But what does it mean?"

 

"It means... it's not nice to call someone that. It's... "

 

Toby rushed in, interrupting Chris's explanation. "Thank God," Chris murmured.

 

"Harry, baby, are you okay?"

 

"I'm fine, Dad."

 

"He is, Tobe. It's stopped bleeding, and the swelling's gone down," Chris said.

 

"What was the fight about?" Toby asked.

 

"Harry won't say."

 

"Harry?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"Harry, it had to be about something. Tell me."

 

"No."

 

"Harry, I can't fix it if you don't tell me. Please, I need to know."

 

Harry mumbled something unintelligible.

 

"Harry."

 

"This guy called you and Chris faggots. That's why we fought. This guy asked if me and Dylan were practicing to be... you know."

 

"Was Dylan hurt?"

 

"Black eye," Chris answered.

 

"Who did it, Harry?" Toby asked.

 

"Dad..."

 

"Who?"

 

"Cole Harris."

 

"I'm calling his parents," Toby said, going to look for Harry's class list.

 

"Chris," Harry said in panic.

 

"Harry, why don't you go up to your room while your dad and I talk?"

 

Chris took the phone from Toby's hand as he punched in the numbers.

 

"Chris - -"

 

"Wait, just listen to me, okay? What do you think this is going to accomplish?"

 

"His parents need to have a talk with him."

 

"Tobe, don't you think he might've learned that from his parents?"

 

Toby sighed. "Yeah, probably."

 

"Let me teach him to defend himself."

 

"Chris, I don't want Harry fighting."

 

"Neither do I. But Toby, he's gonna come across bigots like that again. And they will fight him. He needs to be able to defend himself."

 

Toby sagged against the counter. "Chris, this is so hard," he said wearily.

 

"I know, baby," Chris said, pulling him into an embrace. "But we'll be okay. We knew raising a family together wasn't going to be easy." Chris hesitated. "Toby, before you came in, Harry asked me what a prevert was."

 

Toby gave Chris a look of confusion. "A what?"

 

"He meant pervert. Toby, they're gonna hear those words."

 

"But, Chris, it's the kids..."

 

"I know," Chris repeated, knowing Toby was thinking about Gary, and protecting his remaining children. "They'll be okay. Kids are tough, Toby. What's the word... resilient. Look at Holly, look at how far she's come."

 

Toby smiled, thinking of Holly and how much she'd opened up in the past year. A lot of that was due to therapy, but much of it was Chris. When Toby would have kept Holly inside where he felt she would be safe, Chris convinced Toby that she, and Harry, too, needed to get out, and to be around kids their own age. Chris took them to the park and the zoo, never letting them out of his sight, but encouraging them interact with other kids. Soon, Holly was asking to stay overnight with school friends. Toby let her go, and realized, as much as it scared him, it was something he had to accept; his daughter was growing up.

 

Toby was surprised by Chris's natural parenting skills, but Toby freely admitted, Chris was usually right.

 

"Okay, Chris. Saturday, you can teach Harry to defend himself. Not fight, defend himself."

 

Chris smiled. "Okay."

 

Harry, who'd been eavesdropping at the top of the stairs, went to call Dylan.

 

"Hey, Dylan, Chris is teaching me to fight Saturday. You're coming over, right?"

 

"Yeah, cool!"

 

\- TBC -


End file.
